1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible circuit board and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2013-38154 A discloses a flexible circuit board (FPC), on one surface of which an electronic component is mounted and to the other surface of which a reinforcing plate is bonded.